


Pools

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sinistra does his best to not get out of bed.





	Pools

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge 2014. 'royal blue'

Sinistra's hair pooled around him as he stretched and twisted to untangle himself from the deep blue sheet he'd wrapped himself up in. The top covers had been tossed to the floor some time overnight and Dextera hadn't bothered covering Sinistra back up when he'd gotten up to start their morning coffee. He liked seeing Sinistra's skin and obviously they'd both been warm.

"Morning," Sinistra managed as he rolled and pulled himself free before scanning the floor for underwear or pajama bottoms.

"Hang on," Dextera replied. He knew - he already knew... "They're on my side."

"How?" Sinistra asked as he leaned, stretching across the bed on his stomach but not entirely grabbing for his clothing.

Dextera just shrugged. He seemed to recall them going flying at one point, but there was no point in saying it. Instead, he just looked at Sinistra stretched across the deep blue sheets, hair pooled around him...

"Are you getting up?" Dextera questioned. Honestly, if Sinistra wasn't going to get up...

"Not if you're coming back to bed," Sinistra answered before Dextera could even finish his thought. He wasn't even sure why he'd asked.

Their coffee would wait.


End file.
